As is well known to those skilled in the art, lubricating oils are characterized by a variety of properties including viscosity, viscosity index, pour point, dispersancy, etc; and as improvements are made in the design of engines, there is a constant struggle to improve the properties of lubricating oils in order to meet the ever-increasing standards.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel lubricating oil system. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.